Umbrellas, or parasols, can be used as a canopy to protect a user from the sun, wind or rain. Umbrellas may be portable structures or may be fixed to the ground. Umbrellas may include a shaft that has a handle at one end and a canopy at the other end. A collapsible canopy support structure may be included to support the canopy and, when not in use, allows for the canopy to collapsed. The collapsible canopy support structure may also include multiple arms that radiate from the shaft to tension the canopy when erected. A problem with umbrellas is that they catch the wind and the force exerted by the wind on the underside of the canopy can turn the umbrella inside out (e.g. invert the collapsible canopy structure).
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the umbrella as disclosed herein.